Undying
by Aquamonkey
Summary: *This is my version of Rowan and Loghain. This will not be nice at times, and will feature master/slave situations. Rated M for swearing, sexual and dark themes*


Chapter 1

Rowan's POV:

My name is Rowan, I am 18 years old, and I belong to my Master. I have been his for 4 years. I am of age, yet he has not touched nor kissed me. He awaits until he can afford to dress me in the finest clothes, decadent and pretty, and jewels, gleaming brilliantly. I need to look my best for him, he tells me.

The only commands I get from him are to shop, wash his clothes, cook for him, and to make sure I am always bathed, and my honey blond hair is washed, soft and it smells good. I always do this, as this is all I know. I have never seen him naked, for he washes himself. He has others, but most are cast away after he takes their innocence. I fear this may happen to me. But he is my Master, it is up to him what happens to me afterward.

Today we went outside, and I was allowed to feel the cool autumn air on my face. My arms, chest and legs are always covered, Master makes sure of that, so no one else can look upon me. When he sees women with any other those things on show, he disregards them, scorns them, sometimes he shouts at me for tempting him so, even though my body is covered. He strokes through my hair, but I don't feel anything. No kindness, no malice, just a knowing hand, nothing more.

Today I saw another man, and my heart seemed to cease it's beating for just a moment. Master turned around for a few minutes to go into a jeweler's. His eyes at first seemed cold, but then they warmed into glistening pools of silver, I could not tear my teal eyes away from them. I quickly realised what I was doing and I turned away. If Master was buying me jewelry, along with the finest Orlesian silk dress he also bought for me, it means he is almost complete in his quest to take my virginity. I looked back and made a silent plea to this mystery man, hoping he would take my hand and we would run away. Run from my fears. It was a fool's notion, but it did not stop me from gazing into those captivating eyes.

Master returned from his shop and the man walked away. I smiled to him, and he slipped a beautiful silver ring, with a emerald jewel in the middle onto my left ring finger. That is when I panicked. He now truly owned me, he had taken my hand, without my consent. And soon, he would take much more, something I could never get back.

Loghain's POV:

At 17 years of age, most men my age were considering marriage, earning enough coin to buy their own home, and then having children. I however did not. I stayed on my families farm, tended the crops, fed the animals, fetched the eggs from the chicken and so on. My work meant that I rarely saw the outside world, but I did not care. I had everything that I needed in life.

Market day came, and I dreaded the hustle and bustle, much preferring the peace and quiet of rural life. My Mabari pup came along. I had no name for her, as she just bounded toward me without any need to speak. I picked up the things that my family and I needed when I saw her. And Maker, everything else around me ceased to matter.

As she turned, her hair, honey blond and reaching her waist, she just stared, and I could not help but stare back. It wasn't a very romantic way to look at a woman, but I did not know of romance, I only knew of a hard day's work. My age meant that with almost every passing woman, that in my opinion was beautiful, my breaches would tighten, and it would make me growl. Damn my mind and body! But with her, that didn't happen. It was my heart that tightened, and my lungs felt strained. I had to look away for a split second to compose myself. Her incredible blue/green eyes were now filled with, sadness perhaps? I had never seen a look like that before to gauge what it could be. But something stirred in me. This overwhelming urge to cuddle her. I did not like seeing that look in her eyes. Her beauty did not deserves to be sullied by whatever, or whomever had made them like that.

She turned away, and I saw a man put a ring on her finger. Hmm? With no declaration of love, devoted to you always, in sickness and health, or something to that effect? It confused me but I walked away. I felt unhappy, but I needed to get back to the farm, and forget about whoever that woman was. Never dwell on something that you know you can't have, is what my Father always tells me, and by the Maker, he was a wise man. I can't help but feel that she needs my help however. I will be here again next week, and I hope to see her here too. Maybe then, I will have the courage to speak to her, perhaps even to just learn her name and tell her mine.


End file.
